


Meet Q

by molly31203



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AI, AU, Artificial Intelligence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「Bond，這是Q。」當Vesper緩步走向那道人影，M則轉身向他解釋，「我們第一個人工智慧。」</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 受到這張圖的啟發：http://mobilis69.tumblr.com/post/142739524810/someone-said-q-means-adult-q-q-means-little-q
> 
>  
> 
> 這是一個徹底無視Bond電影劇情的AU
> 
> 文中Q是半AI(人工智慧)半人類，部份梗來自真實的人類(Humans), 疑犯追蹤(Person of Interest)
> 
>  
> 
> 要多補充的話就是，這是一個養成Q的計畫(咦

**「這是什麼？」Bond朝黑色休旅車裡的另外兩名乘客挑眉，「我要被MI6帶到不為人知的地方滅口了嗎？」**

**「如果真的要滅口，Double O Seven，我不會選擇這種繁文縟節的做法。」坐在他的對面，M，她的嘴角扭曲出一抹奇怪的弧度，接著目光又再次回到手中的資料，「我們正要前往你下一個任務地點所在。」**

**「一個小時。M，我們已經在倫敦市區裡繞了整整一個小時。」**

**「如果你有分點注意力看窗外，Bond，你會注意到我們挑選的路線都沒有任何CCTV，在新政策通過的現下，這變得有點難度。」坐在M一旁的參謀長解釋，「希望你可以理解，這是跟你的下個任務有關。」**

**「我到現在還是對此一無所知。」**

**「你將要知道了。先這樣給你一條小線索——這跟護衛工作有點關係。」**

**Bond傳來一陣呻吟。自從Bond加入國家海軍、被MI6徵召入伍，到上個月正式成為007——若要問所有與他共事過的員工，和Bond的相處感想，那答案十之八九會是：像是地獄一般痛苦。**

**一位和他合作五次的MI6員工曾哭訴，與其要跟該特工共同執勤任務，不如直接指派內勤的自己出去好了。因為James _他媽的_ Bond喜歡一支獨秀，永遠不按理出牌，從不遵從命令。他總愛出言嘲諷耳機另一端的內勤人員、搞丟軍需部提供的裝備，然後強迫監管任務的人聽一些不怎麼文雅的聲音或突然消失在GPS追蹤系統上。他的惡劣名聲甚至讓其他情報局在提出與MI6的合作計畫時，都會加上一個前提，要求不讓Bond加入任務當中。**

**然而現在，他卻該死的得參加一個護衛工作？上帝，他唯一一次的護衛工作可是MI6也是自己的另一場災難。Bond最後是以把弄傷護衛對象的其他保鑣，再炸掉馬來西亞的一棟商業大樓作結。**

**無視特工的哀怨視線，M要求司機多在市區內繞了幾圈，直到三人在車上又多浪費一小時後停到西區的一棟公寓樓下。他們一同搭乘電梯到公寓最高樓層（MI6已經將整棟樓都清空），在電梯一打開時，一位暗色長髮的美人站在面前迎接他們。**

**「M，Tanner，」女子的嘴角拉出一個好看的弧度，她無視了特工刻意朝散發的魅力，「你肯定是007，Mr. Bond。」**

**「Ms. Lynd。」M朝她點頭，接著扭頭對Bond說道：「她會與你一同執行這次的任務。」**

**Bond挑眉，「MI6？」**

**「不是MI6，但權限與級別已經足夠參與這次的計畫。」漂亮的綠眼首次看向Bond，其語調跟舉止藏著某種吸引力，引起他的好感，Vesper回答，「這邊請。」**

**三人在Lynd的引導下走向樓層中最深處的房間，Bond趁機觀察周遭的裝潢：極少量的傢俱，素色的牆壁上按照時間順序掛著不同英國藝術家的作品，室內格局與裝潢和Bond一般所見有所不同。** **疏遠、冷淡，沒有多少生氣，整層樓空間給人感覺起來更像是飯店，而非一個家。走到長廊盡頭，Vesper掏出一把非常精緻的鑰匙，在門鎖傳出細微的聲響後小心地將門推開。**

**門內與門外的裝潢與氣氛相差甚遠——房間的一面落地窗引入陽光替室內補足光線，左右兩側則是兩排整齊的書櫃，擺滿各式各樣的書籍。書房內部的氛圍溫暖、使人放鬆。Bond掃視整個房間，注意力最後落在窗邊的一張紅椅：一道小小的人影捲縮在上頭，當他們進入房間的時候，人影的目光便從繪本上移到來者四人。**

**「Bond，這是Q。」當Vesper緩步走向那道人影，M則轉身向他解釋，「我們第一個人工智慧。」**

**Bond不可置信地，怒視著他的長官。「他是個孩子。」**

**「一副半人造的身體，Bond。事實上，就連它的意識也是半人類——用機械與科技維持他的生命，」M說道，語調彷彿是敘述機器的組裝，「他的父親讓男孩接受這項實驗，因為這是唯一讓那男孩活下來的機會。衡量花在這上頭的資金與技術，與將來可能的效益........它對政府來說是非常重要的資產。」**

**「他。」Bond糾正她，M對此有些意外地挑眉。**

**「隨你怎麼稱呼。無論如何，他是我們重要的資產——他的能力可以進入全世界的數據資料庫裡，分析、預先偵測到潛在的危機。」**

**「……你要我怎麼做？如果他一直待在這裡，不離開又不會被攻擊——一般人甚至不會相信他的存在。」**

**「我們想要你當他的保鑣、朋友，以及導師，讓他去學習人性。這也是為什麼MI6高層同意這項試驗.......計畫，」注意到自己的措辭使Bond皺起眉，Tanner連忙改口，以不同方式向特工解釋，「在將他的能力限制全部解開之前，他需要去學習人性，而不是成為一個對國家造成毀滅性災害的武器。他需要一位導師 _（Mentor）_ 。」**

**「很遺憾的是，最適合擔任這職位的人，他的創造者在完成程式編纂之後便不見蹤影。」M接續說道，「像我剛所說的，007，他能看見所有潛在危機——這包含那些非恐怖攻擊的犯罪行動。你需要教會他如何去分辨恐怖行動與一般犯罪行為。」**

**「妳想讓他學會對部分的犯罪視而不見。」**

**「藉此將更多注意力放在大規模的攻擊事件上，Bond，上萬人的性命對上少數人的性命。」**

**「每一個生命都一樣重要。」**

**Bond皺眉，與M爭執到一半時，Vesper抱著那個男孩走了過來——少了逆光問題，Bond這時更能看清男孩的面孔：深色的捲髮，一對杏仁般大小的綠眼，嘴角因為生怯而緊緊抿著。**

**「Q，這是Bond。」Vesper伸手捏了捏男孩的臉，哄著他，「從今天開始，他會與我們一起住在這裡。」**

**原先注視低處的綠眼抬起，男孩半是好奇，半是害怕的看向Bond。被那雙眼睛直視的瞬間，親暱感、向對方示好的渴望在Bond心中產生，興起的躁動驅使著他靠近男孩，好讓對方更清楚的看著自己。**

**「James Bond。」特工抬起手，動作從未如此小心翼翼，從未如此輕柔過。他深怕嚇著了眼前的男孩，Bond嘴角上揚出一個弧度。「很高興見到你，Q。」**

**「James。」那雙漂亮的綠眼在特工報上名時似乎閃過無數的編碼與數字，但在一眨眼之後便消失。男孩靦腆地露出微笑，回握Bond的力道很小，但充滿溫度。「Q。」**

 

-

 

Bond追逐著他的目標，同時被一群俄羅斯幫派們追逐著。但Bond選擇無視後方的追兵與帶著口音的叫罵聲，先將注意力放在目標身上——直到他跟著目標跑進了鬧區，對方很快地融入、消失在人群中，Bond則被包圍，被那群俄羅斯幫派用無數槍口對準。

就在他陷入困境的時候，原先未被啟動的耳機突然傳來聲音。

 

 

 

_ Nine o’clock. (九點鐘。) _

 

 

 

幾乎在聲音響起的同時——Bond如同反射動作般將槍口轉往聲音提示的方向、扣下板機。槍響激起周圍無辜人群的尖叫，和一個男人重重倒地的聲響。

 

 

 

_ Seven o’clock. (七點鐘。) _

 

 

 

耳機再次傳來指示。同樣的，Bond轉向該方向朝敵人開火，沒有半點猶豫。一連串的電子音從耳機裡向特工下達指示，而Bond聽從聲音的引導、射擊，直到敵人全部成為槍下的亡魂才停止。

 

 

 

_ Eleven o’clock. Move. Now. (十一點鐘。移動。現在。) _

 

 

 

將槍收進腰際的槍套，Bond往聲音指示的方向開始奔跑——在那條指示道路的盡頭，特工發現自己的目標，手中拿著一本新護照。由於早些前被目標陷害，再加上對方此刻一臉志得意滿的樣子，Bond決定先往那張臉狠狠揍一拳再說。

男人踉蹌倒地，MI6被竊走的文件散落在地上。最後印在男人眼中的是無盡的恐懼，與Bond朝他按下板機的動作。

 

-

 

順利完成伊斯坦堡的任務，搭乘週末最早的一班飛機回到倫敦——走出海關時特工仍維持他一貫的穿著品味：出自薩佛街的手工西裝與一副墨鏡，加上手裡著的手提箱。這提供Bond一個極好的偽裝身份，一位經營跨國貿易的商業人士。他在機場外頭攔下一輛計程車，但沒有向司機給出Vauxhall的地址，反而要求對方前往Trafalgar Square，前往位在北側的國家美術館。

Bond走過一間間展示室、簡單掠過美術館內每一位訪客、每一張臉，直到34號展示房時，他才停下腳步，注意到一名男孩——他有著纖瘦的體格，一頭未被整理過的暗棕色捲髮與灰黑色的大衣——這道身影勾起Bond部份的記憶，也解釋了特工抵達希斯洛機場的班機為何能毫無延遲，與延路順暢的交通。

不作聲色的移動腳步，Bond移動到青年坐的長椅邊，在其左手邊坐下。藍色的眼睛始終盯著對方，分析並仔細地將所見與自己的記憶核對：青年所戴的黑色鏡框如今裝著更厚的鏡片；那張熟悉的面孔仍然有雀斑在上頭，但輪廓如今變得深邃、變得更冷淡。青年仍然是他所見過，甚至是世界上最聰明的男孩，不過他仍不懂該怎麼梳整自己的外貌。

「這總讓我有點感傷。」當Bond的觀察持續好一陣子後，青年打破沉默，「一艘巨大的舊式戰艦毫無光榮地被拖去拆解。歲月的必然性......你不覺得嗎？」

Bond眨眨眼，他這時才注意到青年眼前的那幅畫作是什麼——大英帝國國寶級畫家Joseph Mallord William Turner的畫作， _The Fighting Temeraire_ 。該死。

「你看見了什麼？」

「一艘該死的大船。」Bond的回答得到對方不滿輕哼，「你在這裡做什麼——Q？」

「欣賞藝術，培養文藝素養，以及見見熟人........很高興再見到你，Bond。」 _Bond。_ 特工不知為何在意著對方的稱呼方式，Q輕扯動嘴角，「有一陣子不見。」

「好幾年。」更正確來說是九年又六個月，將近十年。Bond記得，而Q也應該記得一清二楚。「你看上去完全長大了，很高興知道這點。你在這裡做什麼？」

「我希望得到你的幫助。」Q說道，「我需要你幫我尋找我的Victor Frankenstein。」

Bond挑眉。「你有所有網路與國家資料庫的權限，還有無數的人可以使喚。你不需要我的幫助。」

Q朝對方做出同樣的表情，他的聲音放緩並充滿堅持，「我需要。如果我能自己解決，我壓根不會在這裡——他非常小心，幾乎沒有留下任何線索。」

「顯然不夠小心。」

「在MI6資料庫裡的訊息只幫助我查到一個地址。我需要另一雙眼.......一位擅長觀察、追捕人的特工再好不過了。」

「所以這是你幫助我的理由？」Q向他投去疑惑的眼神，Bond提醒他：「在伊斯坦堡。」

Q喔了一聲，「是的。這樣替你我都省了不少時間跟力氣。」

「啊哈，那還真是感激。」Bond諷刺的說著，忍著朝青年翻白眼的衝動，「但聽著，我不能幫助你。我不是你的保姆——我只聽命於M還有MI6，我很忙。完成伊斯坦堡的任務後還有新的任務.......你或許可以找Alec，他才剛退休沒幾週。」

「前006現在正在享受天倫之樂，我並不怎麼想打擾他跟家庭的重聚。至於MI6，我倒不擔心這點——你瞧，如果我有所有的權限，看得見『所有事物』，這代表著我有足夠的籌碼跟你服侍的機關與上司談判交換。」

「我還有別的任務。」

「你的下個任務就是我。」Q翹起嘴角，他站起身，「這是機票，還有一本新護照，我們在奧斯陸再見，Bond。喔、還有，請原諒周圍的這些人——他們是我所雇的保鑣，目前為止他們做的都還不錯。他們沒有意圖要傷害你，只是注意著我的安全。」

仰頭，Bond與那雙綠眼對望，在此刻才真正的意識到這點：Q徹底的變了。Q變得比過去更加冷漠，更讓人摸不清底，更知道該如何使用自己的「能力」——他們之間的關係也有所改變，他們不再像過去那樣親暱，彷彿有一道無形的牆阻隔在兩人之間。

Bond已經無法再將眼前的青年與自己記憶中的男孩串連起來， 但不可否認的，與Q的重逢讓他感到喜悅，也讓Bond長期以來的偽裝出現一絲裂縫。 特工耗費數年，仰賴藥物、酒精與一次次出生入死的任務才打造而成，理應堅不可摧的一副盔甲 。Bond不確定這次與Q重逢之後，他是否還能裝作什麼也沒發生，是否還能變回MI6最傑出的00特工。

「我剛正式取得了M的同意，Bond。在替我完成這項任務之前，你將會被MI6半永久性的停職——從現在開始，我是你的新上司了，Double O Seven。」

 


	2. Chapter 2

**「我以為我是在跟一位00特工合作。」Vesper將雙手環在胸前，有鑿於女子此刻站在餐桌旁，還穿著一件荷葉邊的圍裙，她看上去實在沒什麼魄力，「一位專業人士。你可以做得更好， _親愛的。_ 」**

**最後那句「親愛的」加重了力道跟諷刺。Bond皺眉，但他此刻實在過分疲憊，沒什麼力氣跟對方鬥嘴：「這其實讓妳很高興，對吧？」**

**「什麼線索給了你這麼想法？」Vesper嘴角翹起一道好看的弧度，搶在Bond回答之前，她先開始進行清理工作，刻意將桌上的紅酒推離Bond面前。**

**餐桌上擺了三副餐具、三個水杯以及三個盤子，其中兩個盤子都已經清空上頭的食物，其中一個上頭留著綠色蔬菜——而該盤子的使用者，Q，已經跑出餐廳。**

**既無法辯過Bond又不想吃掉盤子上的綠色蔬菜，Q氣憤地在Bond的手臂上留下幾條抓痕（ _他是貓不成？_ Bond心裡嘆氣）後跑回自己的房間。事實上特工跟男孩之間不和的火花早在他們回家前就已經被點燃，從學校接回Q時，特工注意到一道傷痕出現在男孩的手臂上，然而Q拒絕給他更多有關傷口的細節。**

**Bond因此在心底升起一陣惱火。這就是他討厭保鑣這類型任務的原因。因為目標永遠不願意跟他分享資訊，喜歡獨自逞強直到事情一發不可收拾時，才歇斯底里的要他幫忙。或許Q只是個孩子，或許他所遇到的事不需大驚小怪.......但當Bond看見那道傷口時，他就是有種說不出的憤怒。**

**他想找到該為這道傷口負責的人，好好的「教育」對方一番。**

**「我還以為他是個AI，至少半個AI——高智商，不是嗎？」還以為他能成熟一點。**

**「這跟他是AI或是個男孩沒有關係，Mr. Bond。不管是哪一個，他都才剛開始認識這個世界而已。」Vesper說道，「他還只是個孩子，而你不該用這種態度對待他，那會讓Q害怕。」**

**_一般的保鑣計畫都沒這麻煩——這根本就是保姆工作。_ Bond深深嘆口氣，語氣半是無奈地朝Vesper問。**

**「妳有什麼建議嗎？」**

 

 

 

**隔天Q很快注意到Bond的異狀。來學校接自己時金髮特工變得比之前更和藹可親，笑容滿面，還順便迷倒了一些他同學的母親跟老師。他牽著Q的手回去，沿路上沒有再詢問Q身上新添的傷口，也沒有再跟他起爭執。**

**那抹笑就只是意味不明、令人煩躁的，一直掛在他臉上。**

**「笑什麼？」Q皺起眉問道，但是Bond只短暫地朝他露出疑惑的表情，接著那抹討厭的笑容又再次浮現，特工若無其事的繼續牽著Q向前。**

**一股躁動在心底悄悄點燃，沿路上Q向對方投以詢問的視線，然而Bond就是不肯洩漏半點秘密，直到他們經過公寓前方的一座小公園時，Q終於受不了——他氣鼓鼓地甩開Bond的手並跑到對方面前，擋住去路。**

**「你到底在笑什麼？」**

**「Well，」Bond解釋，蹲下身子，平視Q，「我買了個禮物給我的小王子。」**

**語畢，特工維持著臉上的微笑，將原先藏在大衣裡的藍色盒子展示在男孩面前——Jean-Paul Hévin出品的六顆巧克力馬卡龍躺在裡頭。光是看見盒子上頭的標籤時，Q的眼睛便散發著光芒。**

**「這是給你的，」見Q已經咬著自己丟出的餌，Bond繼續哄著對方，將他的條件講出，「這是給你的，如果你今天願意把盤子裡的蔬菜吃完。那是Vesper煮給你的，你不希望讓她傷心，對嗎？」**

**Q先是緊緊瞅著那盒甜點，接著他看向Bond，「這是一場交易嗎？」**

**「是的。而我可以繼續買給你這些，如果你總是這樣乖巧——你還得告訴我你那些新傷口是怎麼回事。」 _反正他會把這些向MI6報公費。_ Bond想，不過就算不能報公費，他恐怕也會自掏腰包........為了Q此刻露出的表情。**

**男孩猶豫，沈默，試著用他那雙無比漂亮的綠色大眼睛說服Bond，要對方無條件地將甜點給他——但他眼前的可是MI6最難搞的00特工。而對方其中一條座右銘便是絕不妥協。**

**「全部，對嗎？我可以吃掉這一整盒。」**

**「是的，你可以。但這些的前提是——」**

**「把盤子裡的青菜吃掉。」Q打斷Bond，接著朝對方用力地點點頭。**

**Bond的嘴角不受控制的上揚，他看著Q搶走那盒馬卡龍，興奮的抱著甜點跑回公寓——特工有種預感，他跟這男孩的關係將開始改善。**

 

-

 

「我真不敢相信M居然同意了這件事。」Bond語帶震驚的對電話另一端人說道，此刻他已經在奧斯陸，與Q碰面——事實上Q正坐在不遠處，腿上蜷著一團黑白紋的毛球。據Q的說法，他撿到Dainel已經是三年多前的事了，他特別對這隻蘇格蘭折耳貓情有獨鍾。「M真的把我指派給他？」

「我也不敢相信你居然在這時候打給我。你知道M和我現在正在開會，跟國會那些難纏的議員爭取下一年的預算，對吧？」

「在這麼多年，在發生那件事之後？」

「是的、是的，在這些之後——當年的事件雖然讓我們處境難堪，但後續的餘波並不是很嚴重。」鑿於做出所有決定的人此刻正在受國會議員質詢，Tanner只好站在議會廳外頭，壓低聲音向Bond解釋一切，「事實上他至今仍傳送許多重要情報至MI6。」

「他這麼做了？」

「是的，而且他非常有幫助——沒有人會希望這樣的幫助停止。而且除了提供寶貴情報，許多次任務裡他還救了許多特工的小命，特別是你，Bond......你活到現在可不是全靠運氣。」

「我以為我特別受到上帝眷顧。」

「即使三年前印度的任務？」

「我以為是我的聰明才智救了我。」

「巴西？」

「我的魅力。」

「…….好吧，那至少這回在伊斯坦堡的任務——」

「我無與倫比的勇氣。」

嘲弄的輕笑瞬間引來Bond的注意力，被冒犯隱私的特工略帶譴責的瞥向坐在不遠處的Q。穿著一身非常合身的黑色高領，Q此時沒有帶著那副愚蠢的眼鏡，簡單的上妝讓他的唇變得更鮮艷、那雙靈動的綠眼變得更加動人。當Bond抵達奧斯陸，原先只是想找間酒吧稍微消遣時——Q就在那裡，用這一身截然不同的裝扮使特工震懾，悸動，然後——無視Q提出抗議，二話不說便把男孩跩出酒吧，一路把對方跩進酒店。

男孩的打扮非常的......... _迷人。_ 這是特工想到最婉轉的形容詞。他不是對Q這身行頭有意見，事實上他覺得挺賞心悅目的，將男孩的身型完美襯出來，看上去極為性感（他這麼說了，是的。他也準備好一槍崩了自己。）——但若想像Q穿著這樣子貼在不知名的陌生人身邊，Bond就頗有意見了。

「你介意給我點隱私嗎？」Bond的問題讓Q嘴角浮出一抹熟悉的狡黠笑容。決定留給對方一點隱私，Q將意識從Bond的通話中抽離，注意力移向酒吧、街道與飯店沿路上來的CCTV，將所有自己跟Bond的畫面清除。當記錄全部清除後，閒閒無事的男孩索性進入飯店的無線網路，藉此入侵他人的電子儀器、偷窺他人的隱私。

Q將意識停在一台MAC上，跟著該使用者一起看起美國隊長2（那是一部挺不錯的英雄電影。Q之前已經看過了兩次。）——直到一隻手的碰觸將他拉回現實。Bond這時已經結束和參謀長的通話，單腳跪在男孩面前。

「所以，」過分低沈的嗓音，過藍的雙眼，還有對方用指腹摩擦臉頰的觸感都讓Q越來越不自在，慢慢繃緊身子，「告訴我，你該死的在那個酒吧裡做什麼？」

「我試著跟你解釋，Bond。」原先緊繃的心情突然煙消雲散，一股惱怒接著從Q心底慢慢升起，青年牙癢癢的朝對方說道：「我去見一個線人——他提供Victor Frankenstein更詳細的住址。」

「穿成那樣子？」

「降低他的戒心，讓他認為我只是個中間人。」Q朝對方翻白眼，「而且我已經二十二歲了，Bond。足夠大可以喝酒或做任何事了。」

Bond挑眉，眼前的男孩對他來說永遠不夠大。Q對他而言永遠都是心裡最柔軟的一部份，總是會激起他心中的保護慾和........佔有慾。「你看上去的確變了很多。」

「我是的。」而你看上去一點也沒變。依舊是風流倜黨、迷倒無數男女，並有一股魔力似的能使Q感到放鬆與安全。Q任由那隻手繼續碰觸自己的臉頰，他試著佯裝不受特工的碰觸影響，「我花許多時間去旅行。加州、東京、墨西哥，埃及........還有挺多地方的。」

「Tanner說你一直監視 _（spying）_ 著我們。」

「注視 _（watching）_ 。」Q糾正他，「很難不去注意，情報特工多半到處招搖撞騙，所經之路必有死傷跟爆炸.......簡而言之，你們就是群麻煩鬼。」

Bond微笑，「總有人需要在現場決定是否該對目標扣下板機。」

兩人的對話比Bond預先是想的要輕鬆順利——他們甚至能談到Bond身為特工所做的一切。在他與Q剛相遇時，基於一些因素與顧慮，MI6在男孩身上加諸了點限制，讓對方無權限進入軍情處或其他情報機關的數據庫。當時Bond對此鬆了口氣，畢竟他還沒想好該如何去向只有九歲的男孩解釋那些紀錄：Bond曾誘惑過的男女、擊殺的目標與造成的破壞.........他所有的放浪形骸。

這份對話是Bond從未想像過的。事實上，過去的他甚至不曾冀望再見到Q。

「…….Julie Ives。」Q柔和的男中音將Bond從思緒中拉回，湛藍的眼睛眨一眨。

「什麼？」

「黑髮藍眼，法裔，住在23層樓，左邊走到底的203號房——你在大廳時見過她，還和她肆無忌憚地調情。」再次被那抹過分深邃的藍予以所有的注意力，Q看上去有些侷促不安，聲音乾巴巴的說著，「我相信她不會介意你現在去打攪她。」

眼裡閃過一道精光，特工捉弄人的興致此刻正被挑起，「那你呢？」微微上揚的嘴角漸漸擴大成一抹狡黠的笑容，Bond打趣問到：「你會介意我打攪你嗎？」

_介意嗎？你現在就在這裡，在我面前，入侵我的私人領域.......然後讓我有點不自在。_ 抑制翻白眼的衝動，Q低聲咕噥，「你可以去和那位女士一起享受美好的夜晚，要是有任何狀況我會馬上通知你。」

話剛落下，特工的身子突然向前傾——突然的動作驚動Q腿上的小貓，Dainel對自己的主人和特工發出不滿的叫聲後便從Q腿上跳走。搶在Q試圖逃離前Bond抓住青年的手，恣意地縮短兩人之間的距離、進入對方的私人空間，直到距離幾乎可以感受到彼此的呼氣才停止。

所有的動作一氣呵成，充滿著侵略性。當Q的雙眼閃過一絲畏懼時Bond曾一度想停止自己此刻瘋狂的行為，但那雙綠色的眼睛接著迅速的鎮定下來，似乎準備好接下Bond的對手戲。於是Bond用著他在任務時誘惑目標時的語調，低沉嘶啞的朝對方詢問：「為什麼你覺得我會想和那位女士共度夜晚？」

_上帝。_ Q的身子不受控制的繃緊，他試著維持著自己的理智，試著別讓聲音聽上去在顫抖，「.......她符合你的偏好。」

「根據什麼樣的資料？」

_藉由監控你、關注你一次次的任務行動——_ 實話差點從Q的嘴中洩出，但他才不打算告訴特工，讓特工有機會露出得意洋洋的壞笑。趁對方不注意時Q抬腳，使勁力氣的踹向特工。

「我想今天聊夠了。」滿意地看見倒在地上的特工一臉錯愕，Q走向浴室並將水龍頭打開，「早點休息，Double O Seven，明天一早啟程。」

「…….All right。」作為一名情報員，Bond掩藏自己聲音中的失望這點來說，他做得非常失敗。當Q將臉上的淡妝卸掉回到房間時Bond已經站起身子，雙手環胸地坐在一旁的紅色沙發。

「Bond，」Q朝對方挑眉，接著做出和特工一樣的動作，「你有你的房間，就在隔壁。」

「這樣做更安全一點。」為了Q的安全。

「我可以保護我自己。」

「喔，我相信你。」

「別這麼假惺惺，Bond，年齡可不是效率的保證。」

「而年輕也不是創新的保證。」Bond回嘴，「你不過二十出頭，還長著雀斑——我還懷疑你不曾用過槍。」

「……如果你堅持要待在這裡，Bond，床的另一邊是空的。」被堵得無話可說，Q不甘的瞪了Bond一眼（ _他是不是永遠都講不過對方？_ Q忍不住好奇），接著他直直走向床，將臉埋進枕頭後抬手指向浴室。「但先去洗澡。別想渾身臭味的上床。」

嘴角微微翹起，搶在Q有任何機會反應前——特工一個箭步靠向床，狠狠地揉了Q的捲髮，然後快速的逃離青年的反擊範圍。Bond因此在心情極好與Q的咒罵聲下從自己帶的行李中拿出一套乾淨衣物，溜進浴間。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 來人快帶走Bond這個變態啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊 但Q騷包樣真的很讚(拇指(#
> 
> 這一整系列莫名難寫XDDDDDD 可能是我的年齡差隔閡還跨不過去吧(ry
> 
>  
> 
> 之後沒意外應該會結合POI 一點點


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意: 含有hurt/comfort

**Bond在半夜中驚醒。雷聲，淺眠的特工推測，還有像是機器停止運轉的奇怪聲響。當房間的門把轉動時，他無比熟練地從枕下拿出PPK，指向入侵者。**

**「——電源故障。」進到房間的人有著熟悉的黑髮、綠眼，Vesper手裡拿著手電筒，似笑非笑的看著一臉緊繃的Bond，「麻煩請你放下槍，Mr. Bond。我對這些槍械一直以來都不抱著好感。」**

**「……..我很抱歉。」**

**「我得到樓下去借電話，聯絡一些工人——還有M，」Vesper說到，「我想你不會介意去看看Q？只是確定一下他沒事。」**

**「M？」特工挑眉，「還有什麼事情是我不知道也無權知道的？」**

**「你知道她是什麼樣的人，Mr. Bond。」Vesper回答，「她喜歡保持神秘感，也對於你和Q的關係改善這點感到很欣慰。」**

**「我也是你報告的一部分嗎？」**

**回答特工的是Vesper拋過來的另一隻手電筒，朝黑髮美人翩然離去的倩影深深嘆口氣，特工翻下身並走向長廊底處，位於Vesper寢室對面的房間。門悄聲的被特工推開，而Q——Q不在床上。男孩裹著他最喜歡的TARDIS毯子，一個人默默地縮在房間裡的角落躲藏著。**

**「Are you alright？」找到Q的位置後，特工便緩步走向對方，將自己的聲音放軟、變得溫和，他隨著Q一同坐在角落，伸手攬過對方。Q的臉上有一絲害怕，這也許男孩之所以在半夜起來的原因：一場惡夢，或方才的雷聲。**

**「..........雷雨。」Q突然說道，像是猜測到特工的片段想法，「從昨天十一點四十分三十秒開始，室溫因此掉了三度——預計再三小時後日出。在那之前雨勢便會轉小。」**

**觀察著男孩的反應，Bond推測：「......惡夢？」**

**「我——沒有。」僵硬片刻，抓著藍色毛毯的手用攥得更緊，Q反駁他，「我只是睡不著。」**

**而他卻躲在這裡，躲在房間角落——就像一隻小貓受到驚嚇一樣。他們總會去尋找房間內最狹小、最具有安全感的地方。Bond和那雙綠色的眼睛對視，突然的，他將男孩抱起，放到自己的腿上。**

**「你不需要在我面前掩飾，Q。」手撫摸著對方的捲髮，接著稍微下滑，輕輕按摩對方的頸子，特工哄著男孩，「我不會讓任何東西傷害你——哪怕是一場糟糕透頂的夢。」**

**「我並不害怕。」Q囁嚅著，儘管如此說著，他仍在Bond的環抱下，因感到安全而明顯放鬆，「我並不怕打雷或惡夢。」**

**「你當然不怕了。」特工哄著他。看著懷裡行為不一的小動物，他的嘴角忍不住輕翹。**

**Q維持著坐在Bond大腿上的姿勢好一時間，直到睡意再次找上門，他開始小幅度的掙扎，試圖離開對方的懷抱，想自己爬回床上——特工決定維持著抱著男孩的姿勢站起，往前走幾步後與Q一起倒在床上。**

**「我真的不害怕，James。」在黑暗裡Q抗議道，現在床的另一半因多了一份重量而下陷，還因另一個溫度變得碰溫暖，Q應該感到不滿的，但他卻怎麼樣也無法開口將男人趕走。**

**「我知道。」Bond嘴角仍然微微上揚著，他伸手攬過男孩，額頭輕貼著對方的額頭，那雙藍眼睛在黑暗中仍熠熠發光，「但我很怕打雷，我想我需要有個人陪我睡覺。」**

**一個再明顯不過的謊言。但或許是Q太過想睡，或許是他其實真心希望、也喜歡特工在這裡陪著他，最後Q仍允許對方待在這裡，僅嘟起嘴警告Bond：「.........不可以搶我的毯子。」**

 

-

 

「還要鬧彆扭到什麼時候？」

Bond的聲音從背後傳來，Q扭頭看向身後的金髮男人，瞪著他賊嘻嘻的笑容：「我沒有。」

「你有。」藍色的眼睛中閃著狡黠，Bond一邊將船隻穩定在岸邊，一邊繼續和Q說道，「你知道，這沒什麼丟臉的——這甚至是你唯一未改變、最可愛的一個特色：像小時候一樣蜷在我身邊睡覺。」

「把你的注意集中在眼前。」Q語帶警告的說道，他盡自己最大可能，將聲音聽上去無動於衷——但他泛紅的耳根徹底出賣他，這只使的今天一早便掛在Bond臉上的笑容變得更燦爛。「我們要尋找他的住所。」

「我可沒分心，」Bond說道，「我們到了，不是嗎？」

確實，Q不甘願地承認，他們還比預定時間早了快十分鐘。他回過頭看向前方的木屋。這幢房子符合線人給予他的資料：沒有任何網路、訊號連結，只有極脆弱且微量的發電機在屋子不遠處，維持屋主的需求。當船隻一碰到岸邊，Q便從船上跳下，率先走向木屋，踏上階梯並準備伸手敲門——這時特工從後方抓住他的手腕，制止他的動作。

「我負責打前線。進去後別把手套脫掉——沒有指紋，沒有毛髮，沒有任何痕跡在現場。」

Q挑眉，「你的確是MI6裡最傑出的一位特工，不是嗎？」

「最好的那位。」特工上揚的嘴角為此拉得更開，「學著點。」

語畢，Bond便將Q推到身後——然後踹開大門。老套、粗魯，但符合動作電影情節的進門方式。Q朝逕自闖入的男人扮了個鬼臉。「我負責電腦。」注意到房子的一角放置著舊式電腦與一整箱的磁碟片，Q走向它們並撢開上頭的灰塵，「你負責搜索整個房子。」

「專挑簡單工作啊。」

「別挑挑揀揀。」

聳聳肩，在刻意嘆氣吸引男孩不滿目光之後，特工這才開始在這老舊的房子裡走動、搜尋。然而Bond的直覺告訴自己，這裡並沒有留下多少東西給他去搜索。屋主恐怕早有預料會有人來到此地——仍遺留在此地的都是些無用、被精心擺設以誤導闖入者的東西。

全是些無用的線索。Bond想，開始擔心此行是一場白費力氣。一直到走進寢室，經過已經被清空的衣櫃時，衣櫃旁的一面充滿指紋與霧氣的半身鏡讓他停下了腳步。

「What is it？」在另一個房間，注意到Bond的腳步聲與搜索動作停下的青年問道。

特工的手輕輕貼上掛著鏡子的牆面，金屬鎖卡住的聲音在Bond稍微施力時發出。「這裡有道暗門。」Bond朝Q的方向喊道。接著他移動雙手碰觸到鏡子邊緣，接著滑向鏡子底部。

喀。一道沉悶的開鎖聲在特工推開鏡後的機關時響起。此刻特工再次施力，掛著鏡子的整面牆便往後推開，將通往地下的階梯展現在其面前。

謹慎地看著眼前陰暗的通道，Bond拿起手電筒與拉開保險的PPK，緩步的踏下階梯——當特工摸到並打開電燈開關後，整個地下室中的景物變得清晰可見：地下室的設置就像是電腦尚未發明年的MI6基地一般，散落滿地的MI6機密文件、手稿、數十年前的新聞報紙與一長串內容意義不明的文件。

花了點時間將地下室內所有的資料重新整理、收齊後，特工簡略地掃過所有的文件大致的內容與標題——此處所有的文件都是與MI6過去的一項計畫有關。一項長達數年，耗費巨額資金，動用MI6、MI5和他國情資無數人員——甚至因其危險程度，此計畫沒有任何的電子檔或備份，全部都以紙本的方式，以唯一的檔案之姿存於此地。

而MI6當初這樣做的決定是對的。因為不論特工從哪一份資料開始看起，任何一字一句，幾乎都暗示著此計畫曾經長時間且不合法的對人體進行觀察與實驗。實驗對象從A000開始編號，到上千名的實驗對象，Bond翻閱著所有實驗對象的資料，不分種族、性別、年齡，而幾乎每一位參與實驗的人最後狀態都是死亡——除了這項實驗的最後一位，也是最年輕的一位實驗者。

那名實驗者有著一頭黑色的捲髮，還有一雙對特工來說十分熟悉的綠瞳。

 

_『…….你聽得見我說些什麼嗎？』_ 從樓上老舊擴音器傳來的嘶啞聲音將特工的注意力從最後一位，也是唯一成功的實驗對象資料上移開。

 

_ 『初次見面，我是Alison Smith。而這位是Kerry Li，一位心理評估員。現在我們需要問你幾個問題，而你只需要按照你的想法，據實的呈述就好，好嗎？』 _

 

「這是什麼？」帶著地下室發現的文件上樓，特工挪動腳步到青年身後，一同注視著發出聲音的老舊電腦螢幕：此刻電腦上正播放著一段畫質極差的影片。在黑白的畫面中坐著一位侷促不安的男孩，與兩名站在身後的MI6特工。

「我。」Q淡然的將震撼性的回答丟給Bond，「但我想你應該已經知道了——你讀了那些檔案。」

 

_ 『........Bill是一位車長，他所駕駛的一輛列車正以極高速行駛著——然而在軌道的盡頭有五個人被綁在那裡，Bill試著停止列車，卻發現列車的煞車失靈。隨著Bill與那五個人的距離逐漸縮短，Bill注意到他還有另一個選項：向右換軌，在右邊的軌道上只有一個人被綁在那裡。現在，不論火車行駛哪個方向，它都無法被停下並一定會造成死亡，但Bill有個選擇，便是轉變方向，降低死亡人數。現在，Bill該如何做決定？』 _

 

_上帝，_ Bond瞪著眼前黑白的影片，看著影片中男孩的左手——他當時仍然打著石膏，左眼也還是腫著的。MI6竟是如此吝嗇，連給這男孩一點從車禍傷害中康復的時間都不願意。

他們先從簡單的是非問答、選擇題開始，男孩總是以不甘願，但快速地給出完全正確的答案。直到最後，他們來到問答題——當心理醫生念完完整題目後，一陣漫長的沈默瀰漫在影片裡。影片中的觀察員與螢幕前的Bond都屏息以待，等待著當時的男孩說出什麼樣的答案。

搶在男孩回答之前，名為Alison的女性再次打破沉默。

 

_『Q。』_ 女子的手輕碰著耳機，她的聲音因擴音器的效果下變得粗糙刺耳， _『——在你的編碼當中有幾行新的程序碼與演算法。你是否察覺到這些額外的代碼？』_

  
當那道聲音說出Q的名字時，青年的身子——影片中與此刻的Q都輕微的顫抖。劇烈的情緒攪動因此在Bond的心中升起。

那是對於某人或某物的恐懼。

 

_ 『……我想見我的姊姊。』 _

 

一陣混雜著失落的嘆氣，影片中沒有錄到被稱為Alison Smith的女子或一旁心理師的表情，但光是從Q臉上表情的變化就能得知，他們絕對不滿意Q所給的答案。

 

_『我們談過這些了——Q。』_ Alison繼續說著，她的聲音聽上去溫柔，卻又像是金屬平面那般光滑冰冷， _『你不該這麼做。不該也不能做這些.......你讓我們沒有別的選擇。我們得重來一遍。』_

_『拜託，』_ 螢幕上的男孩顫抖得更劇烈，聲音中的濃濃恐懼彷彿實體化在眼前，彷彿觸手可及， _『請不要再這樣做，拜託。我想見我的姊姊........拜託，一次就好。在這之後我會很乖，我保證。』_

 

當後方傳來腳步聲時，Q開始啜泣——那並沒有阻止他身後的特工上前，無視男孩的傷口，將他的雙臂壓制在手術椅上——他們無視Q的抵抗，將各種管線纏繞在Q的身上並注射鎮定劑。直到男孩最終失去意識、像是斷了線的人偶躺在那張椅子上，整個影片才終於結束。

「…….你拿到我要的東西了嗎？」Q的聲音將特工拉回現實，聲音平淡無起伏，彷彿剛才播出的影片與自己毫無瓜葛，Q蹙眉看向Bond攥成拳頭的雙手，因過份施力而滲出血絲。「你快要把那些文件給毀了。」

「Q。」

「這只是遇見你之前的紀錄。」小心扳開特工的拳頭，將那些資料小心地捧在手中，Q這才開始，用一種過分冷靜方式向對方解釋：MI6的目的並不只是創造一個人工智慧，而是讓人類意識與人工智慧結合——而每當MI6將人工智慧刪除重建時，一個人的精神也會被徹底扼殺，重新來過。

MI6重複試了一次又一次，直到最後也是最新的版本，得到「聽話且服從」的人工智慧，Q。之後，他們便將這些實驗與實驗之前的記憶從Q、從MI6紀錄庫中移除。

「這些亂碼是我的記憶。」Q回答，伸手將Bond手中的文件拿過——那些上頭充滿複雜，幾乎無意義的亂碼，「雖然不存在數據庫裡，但MI6把它們輸出成紙本，將這當作是將來的籌碼，預備方案——這裡記著所有的東西，在我遇見你之前的一切。以防必要之時，他們能以人工方式把這些東西重新輸入回我的記憶裡。」

「那些折磨。」

「不只是那些折磨。我告訴過你了，還有我成為實驗對象之前的記憶。」Q小心地將資料對折，收入自己的背包，接著他將注意力繼續放回電腦，「我剛才查到了幾年前的一筆網路交易.......一張前往紐約的機票。等到離開這裡之後我或許可以找到更多相關資料，雖然這機率不高，但是——」

Bond注視著那雙綠眼，注視著試圖將特工注意與話題都轉移的青年。一個能解釋Q之所以如此執著於過去的理由在他心中慢慢成形，「Are you alright？」這個問題似乎在此刻顯得如此愚蠢和無必要去提出，但Q卻因此僵住。

「Q。」最終特工僅是呼喊了青年的代號。他注視著對方倔將的側臉，死命注視著螢幕的綠眼，緊緊抿成一直線的唇——片刻後，Bond移動自己的手，在Q的默許下碰觸對方，小心翼翼地握著對方的手。

所有的舉止就像是對待一項珍貴的易碎品，像是特工第一次見到男孩時一樣，Bond害怕著他的碰觸會使男孩受傷。「回到飯店之後我會訂兩張機票前往紐約，」Q在特工緩緩將自己拉入懷裡，對方在輕吻自己的鬈髮時囁嚅道，「到時候我會需要你幫我把這些記憶輸入電腦裡——隨便一台能接觸到網路的電腦都行，然後我會自己解決其餘的程序。」

「Q。」

「我需要這些記憶，」將臉藏在Bond的肩窩，Q的聲音悶悶地傳來，「我需要........我的過去——那是我唯一所有的東西了。」

「我知道。」

「除了這些以外我一無所有。」Q重複，在他的聲音裡有某部分開始崩潰——此刻Q無法繼續隱藏自己的顫抖，他的恐懼。

「我在這裡，Q。」我在這裡。Bond在心底重複同樣的話，而他的心裡同時思考著另件事——他想將影片中的那些人全部找出來，想用盡自己所學的一切將這群人徹底折磨至死。他不在乎那些人是否隸屬於國家機關、是否屬於MI6，是否被授與權限，是否有任何藉口——他們傷害了Q。

這只是Bond唯一在乎的。

「You don’t have to be afraid anymoe, Q. I’m here.」

「誰說我害怕了呢？」Q反駁，儘管他的聲音和動作都表達出相反的意思，「我可不害怕。」

_但我正害怕著。_ Bond冰藍色的眼痛苦地閉上，環在青年身上的手臂收得更緊。特工的腦中重複回憶著剛才的影片、十幾年前與Q分離的那次事件——Bond害怕自己錯了，害怕當年自己做出了錯誤的決定——而他也害怕，害怕著Q再次受到傷害。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於寫到一個完整喜歡的版本了((至少重打了4次 
> 
> 接下來Bond的佔有慾只會更旺盛而已XD 而對於本篇有虐到的各位，我很抱歉.......(ry

**Author's Note:**

> ※: Victor Frankenstein: 科學怪人的創造者。這裡就是指Q的創造者
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------  
> 寫這篇文的時候心中無限感慨自己英文不夠好，不然我就寫成英文給那位湯主作者，表達我的愛意(?)了........（悲痛
> 
> AU設定裡面Bond(29歲)是在當上007不久後(2003年)見到Q(9歲)，現在(2016)再相見......盡量把年齡差壓到20歲，這真的刷新我自己的下限啊qrz
> 
>  
> 
> 還有一點就是，Vesper跟Bond用的是"&"而非"/"，表示文中不會有兩人的愛情線......如果讓人失望了，那抱歉(ry


End file.
